Min, Min, and Min!
by Ayugai Risa
Summary: Sadarkah kalian kalau banyak artis SM Entertainment yang memiliki nama Min? Apa jadinya kalau mereka bersatu dan menjahili artis lain? / Humor gaje, DLDR / Mind to Read and Review? :3


Title : Min, Min, and Min!

.

Author : Ayugai Risa

.

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Shim Changmin, Xiumin, Choi Minho, Lee Taemin

.

Other Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, Jung Yunho, Chen, Kim Jonghyun

.

Rated : K+

.

Genre : Humor, Friendship

.

Warning : Oneshoot, Bahasa Gak Baku, Humor Garing, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dalam fic ini bukan punya Risa, Risa cuma minjem nama mereka. Tapi fic ini 100% punya Risa

.

"…" = Talk

'…' = Think

.

^^DON'T LIKE DON'T READ^^

.

^^ENJOY READING^^

.

.

Sebuah bus lagi ngebut di tengah jalan tol yang sepi, jalan itu mengarah ke langit ketujuh *plak* Becanda deng, yang bener ke objek wisata di daerah gunung. Dari luar bus itu kayak bus pariwisata biasa kan? Tunggu sampe kalian ngeliat siapa aja yang ada di dalemnya.

Ternyata ada sepuluh artis dari SM Entertainment dan mereka semua cowok coy! Ada Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin dari Super Junior. Ada duo TVXQ, si Yunho sama Changmin. Ada juga Xiumin dan Chen-nya EXO-M. Dan yang terakhir ada si Minho, Jonghyun, sama Taemin dari SHINee.

Eh gak deng, ada dua belas namja. Jangan lupain tour guide yang disewa sama SM dan bapak supir bus kita yang tercinta (?) Oke abaikan.

Posisi duduknya kayak gini nih. Kyuhyun sama Jonghyun, Ryeowook sama Sungmin, Yunho sama Changmin, Xiumin sama Chen, terakhir Taemin sama Minho. Ada yang lagi ngobrol, main PSP, buka Twitter, baca majalah, ngemil, dengerin lagu, bahkan ada juga yang lagi tidur sambil ngorok dan ileran (?)

Kalian pasti bingung kan, kenapa cuma sepuluh orang itu yang liburan? Itu gara-gara artis lainnya lagi sibuk sama jadwal masing-masing, dan cuma kesepuluh orang ini yang berhak dapet libur duluan.

Tapi kayaknya emang SM Entertainment sengaja misahin jadwal libur artis-artisnya deh, supaya SM gak ngeluarin biaya yang gede di hari yang sama. Selain itu SM juga tetep dapet duit dari artis yang masih kerja, kurang licik apa tuh agensi? -_-

Gak lama kemudian, bus rombongan itu udah parkir di kaki gunung. Penumpangnya keluar satu-satu sambil pake jaket tebel, topi, sarung tangan, bahkan penghangat kuping supaya gak kedinginan. Tour guide juga udah siap mandu mereka selama perjalanan.

"Hyungdeul, jangan pergi ngedaki dulu dong!" cegah Taemin pas yang lain udah siap naik ke jalur yang ngarah ke puncak gunung.

"Emang napa, Taemin?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu, pengen pipis. Di sini dingin banget!"

Kyuhyun malah ngakak. "Tetem cupu ah, kayak bocah! Baru dingin segini aja udah kebelet, gimana kalo lo ke Antartika?"

"Nama aku Taemin, bukan Tetem!" Taemin manyun. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana kamar mandinya?"

"Silahkan gunakan kamar mandi yang ada di dalam restoran itu." Si tour guide senyum sambil nunjuk ke restoran gak jauh dari situ.

"Gamsahamnida." Taemin ngebungkuk hormat dan buru-buru pergi.

"Tunggu, Tempe! Gue ikut!" Tiba-tiba Changmin lari nyusul si Tempe *duak* Eh salah, maksudnya Taemin.

"Udah dibilangin berapa kali sih, bang? Nama aku bukan Tetem atau Tempe, tapi Taemin! Lee Taemin!"

"Gue juga pengen pipis!"

"Gue juga!"

"Jangan tinggalin gue kek!"

"Woy, kenapa pada latah sih? Emangnya ini pipis berjamaah?!" protes Yunho.

"Gara-gara denger Taemin pengen ke kamar mandi, gak tau kenapa kita juga pengen nimbrung," celetuk Xiumin.

Yunho ngehela nafas. "Iya deh iya. Buruan sono jangan lama-lama, kita mau ngedaki gunung."

"Makaseeeh, abang Yunho!" ucap Xiumin, Taemin, Sungmin, Changmin, sama Minho barengan.

Pas kelima orang itu udah ngilang ke dalem restoran, Ryeowook ngomong, "Kayaknya Bang Yunho deh yang bakal jadi pemimpin liburan kali ini."

"Lah, kenapa mesti gue? Gue kan bukan yang paling tua di rombongan ini, masih ada Sungmin yang sebulan lebih tua dari gue."

Chen ngeluarin pendapatnya, "Mungkin gara-gara Bang Yunho keliatan lebih berwibawa daripada abang Sungmin."

"Atau bisa aja gara-gara abang Minnie keseringan aegyo, jadi aura kepemimpinannya gak keasah," celetuk Kyuhyun.

Chen nyamber omongan Kyuhyun persis kayak kekuatannya dia di MV MAMA, yaitu petir *tsah* "Keasah? Emangnya piso, bang?"

Jonghyun, Yunho, sama Ryeowook ngakak denger jawaban yang keluar dari mulut dua orang itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita semua kan orang Korea tulen. Kenapa manggil yang lebih tua pake sebutan 'abang'? Padahal kan harusnya 'hyung', Taemin aja manggil kita 'hyungdeul'," tanya Jonghyun si dinosaurus bling-bling (?)

Yunho ngangkat bahu. "Jangan tanya gue lah, tanya sama Risa si author sarap yang bikin cerita ini."

.

.

Sementara itu Taemin, Sungmin, Minho, Xiumin, sama Changmin lagi asyik ngecek penampilan di depan cermin kamar mandi. Untung aja mereka ganteng-ganteng, jadi kaca di depan mereka gak pecah jadi seribu keping (?)

Tiba-tiba Taemin nyeletuk, "Hyungdeul, sadar gak kalo nama kita berlima ada Min-nya?"

Sungmin cengo, mulutnya mangap satu meter (?) "Bener juga, kenapa gue baru sadar sekarang?"

"Apa jangan-jangan ortu kita janjian ya ngasih nama 'Min'?" ujar Xiumin.

"Ajaib abis," kekeh Minho.

Tiba-tiba Changmin dapet ide cemerlang. Kocaknya, bohlam kamar mandi yang ada di atas kepalanya ikutan nyala kayak di komik-komik.

"Lho, kok lampunya nyala juga? Darimana dia tau kalo gue baru dapet ide?!" seru Changmin sambil ngeliatin lampu di atasnya dengan tatapan parno.

"Gue yang nyalain tuh lampu, bang. Abis kamar mandinya gelep," kata Xiumin polos, sepolos kertas yang belom dicoret-coret.

Changmin hampir aja jedotin kepala Xiumin ke tembok kamar mandi gara-gara sukses bikin Changmin parno, tapi nanti Sooman, ortunya Xiumin, atau anak EXO lain pasti ngamuk dan bales ngejedotin kepala dia. Lagian Changmin masih takut dosa *tsah*

"Gue punya rencana," bisik Changmin misterius, lebih misterius dari host acara gosip Silet.

Magnae DBSK itu ngasih isyarat supaya yang lain ngedeket ke dia, terus dia ngebisikin sesuatu ke kuping mereka. Bola mata Minho, Sungmin, Taemin, sama Xiumin langsung ngelompat keluar *dzig* Ralat, bola mata mereka jadi bulet pas denger rencana Changmin.

"Ide yang bagus, Bang Changmin!" seru Minho.

Taemin nyengir tiga jari. "Aku jadi pengen buru-buru ngejalanin rencana abang."

Sungmin geleng-geleng kepala. "Gue kira cuma Kyuhyun yang punya sifat jahil, ternyata lo juga. Atau jangan-jangan lo ketularan dia gara-gara kalian sobatan?"

Changmin cuma bisa nyengir kuda ngedenger komentar Sungmin.

.

.

"Buset dah, lama banget kalian! Ngapain aja di dalem sono?" Yunho ngeliatin jam tangan pas kelima cowok itu balik dari kamar mandi.

Sungmin ngejawab asal, "Kita dandan bro. Pake lipstick, eyeliner, blush on, mascara-"

"Alesan. Muka lo masih polos tuh, kagak ada makeup apa-apa," potong Yunho sambil muter bola mata. "Udah ah jangan ngobrol mulu, waktunya makin kebuang. Kajja, kita ngedaki ke puncak gunung."

Dedi Dores (DEngan DIiringi DOa REStu) dan didampingin tour guide yang sesekali ngejelasin tentang tempat itu, rombongan dari SM Entertainment memulai aktivitas ngedaki gunung.

"Naik, naik, ke puncak gunung. Tinggi, tinggi sekali~" Sungmin sama Ryeowook nyanyi-nyanyi sambil gandengan tangan kayak bocah.

"Bang Sungmin, Bang Ryeowook. Bukannya itu lagu dari Indonesia?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Yoi~ Kan temanya cocok sama pendakian kita, jadi kita nyanyiin aja," jawab Ryeowook.

Chen, Xiumin, sama Minho sibuk phutu-phutu narsizs *plak* Mereka sibuk motret pemandangan alam pake kamera yang mereka bawa. Sekali-sekali mereka juga ngelakuin self camera pake latar pegunungan, selain itu mereka juga ngambil foto anggota lain.

Yunho lagi nanya-nanya ke tour guide soal objek wisata itu, kadang Yunho ngelawak sampe mereka berdua ketawa.

Di sisi lain, Taemin ngomong ke Changmin sama Kyuhyun, "Hyungdeul, puncak gunung udah mulai keliatan tuh. Gimana kalo kita lomba? Yang duluan sampe di puncak gunung bakal menang. Eotteokhe?"

Kyuhyun ngangguk setuju. "Boleh juga ide lo, Tem. Kajja, kita ambil posisi."

Ketiganya ngambil ancang-ancang dengan posisi nungging kayak mau nyeruduk orang *duak* Gak deng, mereka berlutut dan tangannya nempel di tanah.

Changmin ngambil aba-aba. "Hana, dul… set!"

Lalu mereka lari sekenceng-kencengnya dengan semangat 45 (?) menuju ke puncak gunung, yang lain langsung nengok ke arah magnae dari SHINee, Super Junior, dan TVXQ itu.

"Sekali magnae tetep aja magnae, sikap mereka masih aja kayak bocah." Sungmin ketawa.

Ryeowook ngedukung, "Hwaiting, Kyu! Lo harus menang dan ngeharumin nama Super Junior!"

"Kenapa kita gak diajak? Kan kita jadi gak bisa ngeharumin nama EXO," protes Chen sama Xiumin.

"Ngeharumin nama grup? Emangnya lomba 17 Agustus apa?" Minho ngakak, terus dia balik ngehadap Jonghyun. "Eh Bang Jjong, taruhan yuk 10 ribu Won. Gue bilang Tetem bakal menang."

"Gue sih ayo aja." Jonghyun ngeluarin selembar duit 10 ribu Won dari kantong celananya. "Gue ngejagoin Bang Kyuhyun. Kan dia licik tuh, pasti dia bisa ngecurangin Bang Changmin sama Taemin."

Yunho malah teriak, "Jangan lari-larian gitu woy! Entar nafas kalian sesek, kan kita lagi di daerah pegunungan. Simpen tenaga kalian, bocah-bocah!"

Tapi ketiga cowok itu gak denger, mereka masih aja lari-larian sampe akhirnya…

"Gue menang coy!" pekik Changmin seneng.

Kyuhyun gak bisa nerima kekalahannya gitu aja. Dia masih bisa nyindir dengan mulut megap-megap nyari nafas, persis kayak ikan yang diambil dari dalem air.

"Pasti ini semua gara-gara badan lo yang tinggi dan kaki lo yang panjang kayak egrang, jadi lo bisa lari lebih cepet dari gue sama Tetem."

"Padahal aku yang paling muda, tapi kenapa tenagaku kalah?" keluh Taemin. "Oh ya Bang Kyuhyun, jangan manggil aku Tetem lagi kek."

"Udah, ngaku aja kalau kalian kalah dan gue menang~ Apa susahnya sih?"

Ngedenger ucapan Changmin tadi, Kyuhyun sama Taemin langsung ngejitak kepala tuh cowok tanpa ragu-ragu ataupun basa-basi. Dan ketiganya ngakak bareng-bareng setelah itu.

Minho cengo. "Tebakan kita berdua salah, yang menang malah Bang Changmin. Gimana dong taruhan kita, Bang Jjong?"

Jonghyun juga sweatdrop. "Udah lupain aja."

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, yang lainnya tiba di puncak gunung. Mereka semua kagum sama pemandangan alam yang nampak dari ketinggian tersebut.

"Kajja, kita foto bareng-bareng!" ajak Chen ke semuanya.

Ajakan Chen itu disetujuin sama yang lain, mereka langsung ngambil beberapa foto dan nyuruh tour guide mereka jadi fotografer (lebih tepatnya maksa, soalnya mereka pengen banget ikut difoto). Mereka ngambil beberapa pose, mulai dari senyum biasa sampe gaya yang aneh-aneh kayak ABG labil super alay.

Karena udah puas ngeliatin pemandangan, mereka pun balik nurunin gunung. Pas lagi perjalanan turun, tiba-tiba Sungmin nyungsep *duak* Ralat, dia jatoh dengan posisi duduk.

Ngeliat kejadian gak terduga itu, Kyuhyun buru-buru mundur nyamperin Sungmin karena posisi Sungmin yang jauh di belakang si raja iblis *dibantai Sparkyu*

"Bang Minnie, abang kenapa?" Kyuhyun berlutut di samping Sungmin.

"Gue capek masa…"

Kyuhyun ketawa kecil, dia gak berani gede-gede soalnya takut kemasukan lalet (walopun kayaknya di gunung gak ada lalet). "Padahal kan ini turunan, bang. Kenapa abang bisa capek?"

Sungmin ngangkat bahu. "Yang pasti gue udah gak sanggup jalan lagi."

Kyuhyun ngeregangin tangannya ke atas dan ngelakuin pemanasan ringan. Sungmin malah bingung ngeliatin tingkah tuh cowok.

"Lo ngapain, Kyu? Kok lo malah pemanasan?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun jongkok di depan Sungmin dan nunjuk punggungnya. Dia lalu teriak, "Sini Bang Minnie, abang bakal gue gendong! Piggy back gak apa-apa kan?"

Sungmin ngangguk, dia baru aja mau gelayutan di punggung Kyuhyun ketika…

"Gue juga mau digendong~!" pekik beberapa orang dari kejauhan.

Secara mengejutkan, Taemin, Minho, Xiumin, sama Changmin langsung lari-lari ke arah Kyuhyun dan nyerbu tuh bocah. Kyuhyun sampe jatoh gara-gara digelayutin empat cowok sekaligus, sementara Sungmin mundur dan ketawa.

"Woy, maksud kalian apa sih?! Kenapa tiba-tiba gelayutan kayak gitu? Yang capek kan abang Minnie, bukan kalian!" pekik Kyuhyun.

"Kita kan juga Minnie, berarti kita juga berhak digendong!"

Kyuhyun gak ngerti, dia masih bingung. "M… maksud kalian?"

Kalian udah ngerti rencana dari para Min belom? Kalo ada orang lain yang manggil salah satu dari mereka, maka yang lain juga bakal ngerasa terpanggil! Satu buat semua, dan semua buat satu.

Pas Kyuhyun kelar ngeliatin muka lima cowok di depannya satu per satu, baru deh dia ngerti alesannya. "Nama kalian semua kan Min… Kok gue baru sadar?"

"Bener, makanya kita juga berhak digendong sama lo!" kata Changmin.

"Tapi Minnie yang gue maksud tuh abang Lee Sungmin, karena cuma dia yang kecapekan. Lagian 'abang' kan panggilan buat cowok yang lebih tua, sedangkan kalian berempat lebih muda dari gue." Kyuhyun nunjuk Changmin, Taemin, Xiumin, sama Minho ganti-gantian.

Sungmin, Taemin, Minho, Xiumin, sama Changmin malah ngakak ngeliat Kyuhyun panik gitu. Rencana mereka buat ngerjain yang lain udah berhasil di satu orang, apalagi mereka baru aja ngerjain anggota termuda Super Junior yang terkenal jahil.

Yunho, yang berada jauh di depan, neriakin sesuatu, "Min, liat deh foto yang gue potret ini!"

Padahal Yunho bermaksud buat manggil Changmin, tapi gak tau kenapa Taemin, Minho, sama Xiumin juga ikut lari-lari ngedatengin Yunho. Sungmin gak ikut lari gara-gara dia masih capek dan lagi digendong Kyuhyun.

Yunho udah pasti kaget didatengin empat namja itu, apalagi abis itu mereka berebut pengen ngeliat foto di kamera Yunho. Yunho nyaris kecekek karena kamera itu dikalungin di lehernya.

"Aku mau lihat, hyungdeul!"

"Minggir, Tempe! Anggota EXO harus diduluin!"

"Jangan panggil aku Tempe, dasar abang Ciumin!"

"Choi Minho dulu coy!"

"Gue ini kan satu grup sama abang Yunho, so pasti gue yang lebih berhak!"

"Berisik!" Tiba-tiba aja Yunho teriak lumayan kencang, kesabarannya udah abis dan kemarahannya udah di ubun-ubun *tsah*

Otomatis keempat namja di hadapan Yunho langsung diem karena dibentak, mereka nunduk ketakutan sambil sekali-sekali ngayunin kaki di salju atau nyikut temen di sampinya.

Yunho ngejitak Changmin, Xiumin, Minho, dan Taemin. "Padahal gue cuma manggil Changmin, tapi kenapa tiga bocah ini juga ikut?"

Anggota lain cuma bisa mandangin dengan penasaran plus bingung, karena mereka gak tahu kejadian apa yang baru aja terjadi. Jarang-jarang mereka ngeliat Yunho ngamuk di tempat umum, apalagi dia marahin temen satu agensinya kayak sekarang.

Sungmin langsung turun dari gendongan Kyuhyun dan nyamperin Yunho. "Tunggu, Yunho. Gue bisa jelasin semua ini, tapi please jangan marahin mereka."

Setelah denger penuturan Sungmin (ditambah keluhan dari Kyuhyun selaku korban), akhirnya Yunho sama yang lainnya tahu tentang rencana para Min.

.

.

Sesampenya mereka di kaki gunung, mereka langsung cabut ke restoran tadi buat ngisi perut. Mereka mesen makanan-makanan pedes dan anget khas negara mereka supaya bisa sedikit ngangetin badan yang mulai menggigil gara-gara suhu (bukan Suho) pegunungan yang dingin.

Sambil nunggu pesenan dateng, diem-diem Yunho ngirim sebuah SMS ke HP beberapa temen satu agensinya.

From: Yunho

To: Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Chen, Jonghyun

Kita kasih pelajaran ke para Min supaya mereka kapok dan gak ngisengin kita lagi. Jangan kasih mereka kesempatan buat bikin onar dan panggil nama lengkap mereka masing-masing, oke? Jangan bersikap gak wajar abis baca SMS ini, nanti mereka curiga

Awalnya para penerima pesan pengen ketawa, tapi mereka tahan supaya para Min gak curiga, lagian mereka juga gak pengen ditabok sama Yunho. Mereka siul-siul, ngeliat sekeliling, atau bolak-balik baca buku menu.

Setelah pesenan dateng dan disajiin, semuanya langsung ngelahap makanan masing-masing tanpa ampun (apalagi Changmin, secara dia Food Monster). Entah gara-gara kekenyangan atau apa, kimchi-nya Jonghyun gak abis.

"Lho? Kenapa kimchi lo gak diabisin, bang?" tanya Minho.

Jonghyun ngegeleng. "Gue udah kenyang. Ambil aja kalo lo mau, Min-"

Para Min nahan nafas pas Jonghyun cuma nyebut Min. Kalo rencana mereka berjalan lancar, bisa aja mereka langsung ngembat tuh kimchi dan ngeles. Bilang aja kalo mereka juga dipanggil sama Jonghyun, gak cuma Minho. Tapi…

"Ah, maksud gue Choi Minho." Tiba-tiba Jonghyun ngeralat omongannya.

Para Min selain Minho masang raut muka kecewa, mereka gak bisa ngelakuin rencana jahil itu kalo orang lain manggil salah satu dari mereka pake nama lengkap kap kap. Di lain pihak, anggota lain nyengir geli ngeliat muka para Min yang nelangsa.

Yunho baru aja kelar makan, dia nunjuk sebuah serbet dan ngomong, "Eh ambilin serbet itu dong, Min-"

Lagi-lagi para Min siap-siap buat ngejalanin aksi mereka, mereka bakal ngasih serbet punya mereka ke Yunho secara serempak biar rame dan ricuh. Tapi…

"Ya amplop, kenapa gue malah nyebut Min? Harusnya gue manggil nama lo, Shim Changmin," ucap Yunho.

Seakan kompakan, para Min mendesah kecewa dalam waktu yang berbarengan. "Yah…"

Anggota lain langsung ketawa ngeliat kekompakan para Min yang gak disengaja itu, kelakuan mereka kocak banget pas gagal ngerjain temen-temen mereka yang lain.

Changmin, yang lagi ngasih serbet pada Yunho, nautin alisnya. "Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba ketawa?"

Xiumin ngelanjutin, "Jangan-jangan… kalian sengaja manggil nama lengkap kita ya?"

"Iya, gue yang ngasih tau ke yang lain supaya gak kejebak sama keusilan lo-lo pada." Yunho ngejulurin lidah.

Sungmin manyun dan mulai ngeluarin senjata andalannya, yang gak lain dan gak bukan adalah aegyo. "Yunho jelek, rese, ngeselin, nyebelin, gak bisa diajak becanda, ngerusak kesenengan kita."

"Nah setuju, abang Sungmin bener tuh." Keempat Min yang lain ikut protes kayak pendemo yang minta harga BBM diturunin.

"Tapi ide kalian bagus juga, jadi bisa manggil sekaligus kalo lagi diperluin, gak perlu repot manggilin satu-satu. Gue contohin ah." Ryeowook ngulurin pudding-nya yang masih nyisa. "Kalian mau ini, para Min?"

"Mauuu~!"

"Gue juga mau, Bang Wookie~"

"Woy, Cho Kyuhyun! Enak aja! Gue nawarin ke para Min, bukan ke lo!"

.

.

.

END

^Risa's Note^

Ide buat bikin fic ini muncul pas Risa ngeliat daftar nama artis-artis SM Entertainment, ternyata lumayan banyak juga yang punya nama Min. Terus aku ngebayangin, apa mereka bakal nengok bareng-bareng kalau dipanggil Min? Dan jadilah fic garing ini~ ^^ Risa minta maaf karena bahasanya gak baku *bow*

Semoga humornya gak garing, karena ini pertama kalinya Risa bikin fic yang gak terlalu serius dan ada humornya. Tadinya Risa mau masukin J-Min, solois yeoja dari SM Entertainment kayak BoA eonni. Tapi karena Risa kurang tau sifat aslinya, jadi gak Risa masukin ._.

Akhir kata, boleh Risa minta review dari readerdeul? Gak baik lho jadi Silent Reader terus (?) Lagian Risa gak bakal gigit (?) kalian kok, jebal~ *aegyo bareng para Min*


End file.
